


[Podfic] Blind Date

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Date, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBlind Dateby sarianeAuthor's summary:Steve gets set up on a blind date.__Recorded for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Square Y4 - Date Night
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195033) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Music and Sound Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4noaq8h6y2sltd5/Blind%20Date.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:07 | 9.95 MB  
[With Sound Effects No Music](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zruv0f05uqtnjqg/Blind%20Date%20Just%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:09:21 | 8.81 MB  
[No Music or Sound Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1qfx4x7ohwukwdb/Blind%20Date%20NoEffectsorMusic.mp3?dl=0) | 00:09:21 | 8.73 MB

### Music

[Hold Back The River](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqiH0ZSkM9I) by James Bay


	2. Bonus Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Screenshots" of Sam and Steve's text messages

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sariane for giving me permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 for the square "Date Night." (A blind date is technically a date night right?) See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/13879.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
